Castrated
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if things took a darker turn the first time Jake fought Huntsgirl (AKA Rose)? What if Rose accidentally took away what made him a MAN? What if she wanted to give it back to him, no matter what? And what if the only way to do so, was to discover the dragon Kingdoms darkest secret? MAJOR AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Castrated**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"THE AM-DRAG IS IN THE HOUSE!"

Shouts Jake Long the American Dragon as he punches another hunts-clan member. Huntsgirl jumps up, "I'll have you mounted on my masters wall!" She shouts as she renews the offensive...

As dragon and hunters fought...none noticed their 'spectator'. **"̸̧̛̥͋̓̓̐̔̐̋͛t̶͈̳̮̒̅̄̎̈́͆̔̀̇̈́͘h̴̡͎̣̦̱̪͈͕̙͂̽̈́͛͆̽̐̚͜͝ͅǐ̵̧̢̳̞̺̀̈́͊͗̉̈́̉͝͝ś̸̢̼͈͓͈̰̟̺͎̱̖̞̻̪͊̈́̽̂͠ ̵̖̟̜͌̀͆̎́̿̌͜͠i̴̜̪̮̤̤̗̞̗͓̜̫̠̖̱͒̑͒͜s̷̛̙̝̣̘͍̲̗̝̙̈̇͒͋̅͋̆ ̷̛̘̬̪̜͚͕̮̭̃̊͒͠g̷̡̩̫̞̪̬̼̙͍̻͐̎r̴̛̙̼͇̰̦̓̔̄̀̌͌̆͘͠e̶̻̟̝̳͎̘̰͓̪͇͎̾͋̈́́̈́̒̈́ͅa̶̧̡̜̬̥̟͇͕̖̜̿̇̽̈͌̈́t̶̢͉̞͈̰̑̒̂̂̚͘!̸̺̓͘"̴̡̬̹̞̪̣͇̼̭̠̠͍̹̬͓͊̏̇ **The entity then turns off his glitch speak.

**"Ah...this is great! Why in the world didn't they renew this for another season?...I mean, sure they went on to make avatar after getting laid off, which was great and everything...but still!" **Exclaimed Slenderman as he (somehow) munched popcorn as he watched the spectacle.

**"But enough fun, time to make a pest of myself!"**

Unseen by all he floats toward the battlefield, **"Now let's see if we can't make this adventure a bit more...MATURE."** He snaps his finger at a nearby huntsman about to fire at Lao Shi while he struggled with the huntsmaster...and watched the dominoes fall...

The hunstman about to fire his staff suddenly found his aim off, this causes him to hit Jake's thigh instead of his Grandpa, the spot hit causes a muscle spasm, this muscle spasm just happens to be in JUST the right way to cause a certain part of Jake's anatomy to involuntarily respond, Huntsgirl instinctively falls back to her training to strike what she perceives as a 'limb' in her peripheral vision with her spear-

**SLASH!**

**GAH!**

And the rest...as they say...is history...

The blood curdling scream of agony tore through the night... Huntsgirl dropped her bloody spear in horror, many huntsmen gaped, vomited or flat-out fainted, Foo Dog looked like he WANTED to faint but was forcing himself to stay conscious as he looked for his medical kit, even Huntsmaster looked disturbed. Jake's Grandpa was the ONLY one not frozen. He heard his grandchilds scream, watched him break down in agonized sobs, saw the blood. He immediately took advantage of huntsmasters distracted state to push him away and grab Jake and Foo dog before flying them away...

Only THEN did he get a chance to see his grandsons condition...it was WORSE then he thought...Jake's genitals had been CLEAVED clean off...

Not having a choice, he quickly flew to the nearest HUMAN hospital...

...

"Dang girl! I know were supposed to hate and murder dragons...but you went too far!"

Chastised one of many clansmembers as they got back to the hideout, he got many agreeing nods and exclamations.

Huntsgirl- AKA Rose -was still reeling from the whole thing. "No...it...it was an accident! I- I would NEVER-

"Yeah, when you say that. You shouldn't be carrying your TROPHY around." Snarked another clansmember.

Rose looked at them confused. "My Trophy? What are you- And then she saw it...somehow... during the scuffle. ...The dragons now 'liberated' dick and balls had got caught on her belt sash...and she'd unintentionally brought it back to the base without realizing!

"Your sick girl!"

"Yeah that's, messed up!"

"ENOUGH!"

All turned to to the huntsmaster. He rubbed his temples and Takes a deep breath to calm himself. "Look. like any male; I TOO was...uncomfortable at the sight of...THAT." He shakes his head, "But this discomfort was immediately EXPLOITED by our enemy to escape us! This should be taken as a lesson of pragmatism, not restraint! we can't afford to chain ourselves with 'niceties' if we want to defeat our eternal foe!"

He gesture to Rose, "In fact, this should be a time of celebration! It's been centuries since the last time a member of our clan has castrated a dragon! Once properly prepared the astounding properties of such an appendage are known to be quite useful-

Another huntsman spoke up,"Whoa, okay. AGAIN, I'm all for killing dragons, but grinding up their balls and snorting them as an aphrodisiac? That's just crossing a line-

"No, you idiot. Your thinking of tiger testicles!" Corrected another huntsman.

Yet another interrupted. "Could we back up for a second, guys? Since when do Dragons have sex organs? Everytime we fight them, they're in the BUFF and yet their smoother then ken dolls, 'down there'-

And then ANOTHER interrupted. "Actually, that's a common misconception. See, like lizards. Dragons usually have their genitals nestled inside their body. You see-

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to the Huntsmaster. "This discussion is over! In fact, I'm ORDERING the genitals of the American Dragon to be transformed into a talisman like the ancients once used! One that Huntsgirl can proudly wear in battle, as is her right!"

Rose felt herself go green, "But- But Master I-

"I'm not asking! In fact, that's an order! Once 'crafted', you are to wear this talisman into every battle, assignment, whenever I see you, even in your civilian life when possible!" Shouted the Huntsmaster as he snatches the still bloody genitals from her before Rose could argue.

Staring after her master...Rose thought about wearing the genitals of a dragon around her neck...and did the only rational thing she could think of...VOMIT her guts out...

...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castrated 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"The Amazon's guide to neutering and dominating dragons?" Asked Rose confused.

"Yes, the amazon's are our...for lack of a better term: Sister organization." Explained the Huntsmaster. "Why haven't I heard of them before now?" Asked Rose confused.

"Well, like I said; I call them 'sister organization' only for lack of a better term that best describes them. Unlike us, they do not seek the destruction of ALL magical creatures...only dragons and other similarly 'dangerous' beasts. But especially dragons. Our philosophies may differ greatly, but when it comes to Dragons it's one and the same."

The Huntsmaster suddenly looks thoughtful, "Well, actually. Saying that is a bit of a disservice to them. If anything, their hatred for dragons is even greater then OURS. Say what you will about us, but at least we- USUALLY -only murder the dragons...we don't castrate them, mystically enslave them, humiliate and demean them for the rest of their life."

Rose frowned, "Wait, why do they hate dragons that much-

To her surprise the Huntsmaster suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "That's not important." He said firmly. "Uh, okay. But if we don't do their methods, why do you want me to-

"As I said last night; 'our squeamishness was exploited by our enemies to escape and is therefore a weakness to be culled." Interrupts Huntsmaster...who then shrugs. "Also, this has been the first time in centuries we've been able to chop of the genitals of a LIVE dragon, which is essential for this to work in the first place."

Rose frowns, but despite herself she is curious of the power this talisman could give her. So she reads the book; complete immunity to damage from the dragon it was taken from? Half-immunity to all other dragons? Partial immunity to all other types of magical creatures?

Huntsman smiles as he sees Rose get more and more interested...then sighs. "A pity we don't know the real name and face of the new American dragon. It's my understanding that with those pieces of knowledge you could force him with the talisman to be your slave."

Rose...once again felt disturbed, but schooled her features to keep it from showing. "My slave?" She asked confused.

The Hutnsmaster nodded, "Oh, yes. If done right, he'd be completely powerless to disobey you. His will would be yours to do with as you pleased. Why the Amazon queen Hippolyta was infamous for sneaking into a dragon community, castrating 200 dragons as they slept and making them her own personal slave army to slaughter thousands of other dragons! It was glorious!" He laughed.

Rose...BEYOND uncomfortable now...forced herself to smile, lest she betray her true thoughts on the matter...

...

Rose was actually thankful for the monotony of an ordinary school day...helped her keep her mind off last night...which was still hard since she had the genitals of her foe turned into a talisman and now wore beneath her clothes- she didn't want to carry it with her, but her master would not give an inch on this...

"Hey Rose, how you doing Babe?"

Rose had to use all her meditative and infiltration techniques to keep from punching Brad Morton. If it weren't for the fact she was under strict orders not to draw attention to herself while as her civilian cover she would so beat this bully to a pulp!

As per usual, he tried to 'woo' her to date him...Oh, how she had to struggle to not retch all over him! Fortunately she was able to ward him off with her usual platitudes and Non-answers...

She sighed, why couldn't someone like Jake Long ask her out? He seemed like a nice guy...his comical bumbling to impress her and hide the fact he liked her were funny...she'd have definitely given him a chance if he ever got the courage to ask her out...

Speaking of Jake...

She turned to his friend Trixie as they came to class, "Hey, where's Jake?" He doesn't seem to be here..."

"Wha- Didn't you hear? Jake got mugged last night and had to go to the hospital!"

"What!?" Exclaimed Rose horrified.

Their teacher, Hans Rotwood chuckled. "Yes, it would seem that Jake Long had his widdle willy winky and his nuts whacked off last night."

"Hey! You can't tell people that!" Shouted Trixie angrily. "Not cool dude!" Shouts Spud. Rose just seethed.

Rotwood put a hand to his face in mock shame, "Oops! So sorry! My bad!" He said in the most insincere way possible as the classroom laughed.

Brad laughed as he walked forward toward Rotwood to get to his desk, "So Jake got neutered? Guess he ain't 'long' no more! I bet-

Rose- finally having enough -quickly tripped him in such a way that he crashed into Rotwood and caused both of them to fall out a nearby open window.

Rose smirked satisfied- then to her horror realized that while everyone had been too busy watching the 'calamity', Trixie saw what she did! Her cover was good and blown now! Rose panicked, "Uh..."

Trixie just smiled, winked and went back to work...

Rose let out a sigh of relief...and then she realized something. Her mind no longer clouded with anger...she FINALLY processed what Rotwood had said...

Jake...had been CASTRATED...the same night she castrated the American Dragon...could it be...?

She shook her head, _"No! It has to be a coincidence! I...I would never..." _She pauses to clear her head and take a deep breath.. _"Okay...I will go to his hospital tonight to see if he was okay and I will PROVE that this was pure happenstance..."_

How she would come to regret those thoughts...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
